The Maine Monster
by Egelle
Summary: Jocelyn and Percy have to stop a monster before it destroys Maine and the demigods that are living in hiding.


**1**

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Jocelyn. The thing you should know about me is that I am Percy Jackson's twin sister. I saved Olympus, and all of that. My father is Poseidon, and my mother is Sally Jackson. I am different than Percy, though. I am not dyslexic. I can still read Greek and things like that because I study. I am best friends with Annabeth. Next my appearance. I have long black hair that I wear in a braid and that has blonde highlights. I have my father's sea green eyes and awesome powers. A weird thing was that the other gods blessed me with awesome powers after I turned down immortality last summer. I control the four elements (fire, water {my best one because of my dad}, air, and earth). Apollo and Artemis gave me wings, which RULES! They are different shades of deep blue. Dark where they can fold in and disappear (they come and go when I want) and turquoise at the tips, with wave designs. I also have a black pegasus that has a bit of gold at the tips of her wings. Her name is Ellie.

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Alex if you know me, or Alexandra if you do not (I suggest that you only call me Alex). I am a daughter of Athena. Jocelyn and Annabeth are my best friends. We both came to camp when we were 6. We have been here longer than anyone. We didn't find out that Percy was her brother until five years at camp, and by then we could both kick his butt. I helped save Olympus. I battled the titan Krios. It took forever, and I was bored in 5 minutes! Jocelyn's battle with Hyperion was awesome and horrifying, but we are saving that tale for another time. Seriously though, it was annoying. Anyhow, I'm quite a bit shorter than Jocelyn but I'm _obviously_ smarter. Maybe. I have blonde hair and stormy gray eyes like my siblings but the tips of my hair are dyed purple. For defeating Krios I was also blessed by the gods. Poseidon isn't a fan of mine, but I can control the elements like Jocelyn. My strongest are Fire and Air, with a little bit of influence over Water and Earth. I can control and create fire and I have healing flames from Hestia. Apollo and Artemis granted me black wings with silver highlights almost like lining. I get along great with the pegasi, especially Corinthia. She is my Pegasus. She is black and we suspect that she is somehow related to Blackjack. Aphrodite thinks I'm pretty cool, so she blessed me but I'm not sure how that's going to turn out (no idea what she did but for a week boys couldn't stay away, very creepy). Even now almost every boy flirts with me constantly.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Percy. My twin is Jocelyn. She got to Camp way before me. This is the story about how our lives get messed up because of Greek stuff, again. Why do the Greek gods try to mess with everything?! I was finally getting used to have Annabeth as a girlfriend.

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

Me again. So where were we, oh yeah, I was about to tell you about how my dear (read: horrible/ annoying) immortal cousin ruined my life (again), but first here's Hunter.

 **Hunter's P.O.V.**

Hi, I am Hunter. I helped Jocelyn, Alex, and everybody else save Olympus, also I happen to be dating Jocelyn, anyway, moving on. My dad is Apollo. I have his blonde hair and blue eyes.

 **Celestia's P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Celestia. I am a new camper (I originally came from Camp Jupiter, the Roman side, but they had an exchange program so I came here) and my father is Mercury, god of a lot of things (it would take forever to list them, it might be faster to list what he isn't the god of). I have gold-red hair the color of fire and blue eyes the color of a thunderstorm, and I got a special power from my dad. I also I am skilled with a bow and arrow and I can camouflage myself, another gift that runs in my family. I am pretty good with a bronze dagger from my grandfather. It turns into a anklet if I don't need it. It was two years ago when Lupa came to my doorstep to bring me to Camp Jupiter. At Camp Half-Blood I get along with everyone fine, but I like to like to stick to the shadows. When the time comes nobody will know I am there so I can be of use to other demigods.

 **Tharin's P.O.V.**

Uh, sup. I am Tharin and I am dating Alex, who is AWESOME, scary in battle, sweet, and intimidating. Basically perfect. Honestly, if you have never seen her with her hair up and a bronze knife in hand, staring you down from the top of a tree you have never seen fear before. Once she tried it on me and I almost ran away but somehow laughed which confused her so much she fell out of the tree. Luckily, I caught her. That was right after we got together. Anyways, I helped save Olympus, so don't forget me, and I got blessed by a couple of gods (Dad, Ares, Poseidon,), have an amazing girlfriend, so ya, life is good. Until Apollo ruined our lives. I should let Jocelyn explain. Her temper tantrum was legendary and I don't want to talk/think about it. Oh, and I am the son of Hermes. Head counselor by the way. Wait, does that mean that I'm Celestia's sister? Or maybe half sister cause she's Roman. Confusing family! Just realized that, wow.

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

So I got nominated to tell about why Apollo is horrible (okay, I will be fair he is the father of my boyfriend, wait, does that mean if I marry Hunter than Apollo will be my cousin _and_ father in law? CREEPY) and how I had the WORST SUMMER OF MY LIFE. However first I am going to get in a good mood by telling you the story of how Hunter and I started to date. It was a lovely summer morning on the 4th of July. I was on the beach in blue wave bikini and a dark blue button up top. I was at Camp Half-Blood. I was planning on going for a swim when a heard a noise behind me. It was the entire Ares cabin pushing Hunter towards the bathroom (I think for a swirly, he was a child of Apollo and Ares hates that cabin. Typical ritual for new campers, They try it on us all, except for Celestia who was so clever with camouflage they couldn't find her). I followed quietly and got there before them - barely. I couldn't let them do that to Hunter. As soon as he got to camp a few months ago we became friends. He was still the newest Apollo child at camp. I stood there and Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Back off Jocelyn," she told me. "This is how we treat the new Apollos, we wouldn't want our shining star to get the same treatment would we?"

I rolled my eyes and told her to let him go. Hunter smiled gratefully but dropped his gaze when Clarisse tightened her grip on his neck. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Let go, now!". I was doing my whole I-am-going-to-kill-you-unless-you-do-what-I-say look. At least that is what Percy calls it. For some weird reason she didn't back down. She even had the nerve to march past me and kick open one of the stalls (this was after I had saved Olympus). The stall banged shut from a gust of wind I had summoned and Clarisse turned toward me. I smiled just as her and her cabin's pants caught fire. "I'll get you for this Jocelyn," Clarisse yelled she ran out to the beach to put her clothes out. I turned toward Hunter who's eyes were saucers. "Uh, thanks for that."

"Clarisse is a jerk, and a liar. That is why her pants lit on fire. Get it? Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire."

"Haha, you can say that again."

He asked me out later that day and we went to see the fireworks together.

Now to the annoying part. The summer after I had gotten together with Hunter, Apollo came to Chiron and told him that Apollo had foretold a prophecy and that Percy, Alex, Hunter, Tharin, Annabeth, and I had to go to Maine because something big was going down. Unfortunately that was also my birthday and Hunter was going to take me out to dinner. That plan was ruined. So there is one reason I hate Apollo. There are a LOT more. Happy 18th of August (my birthday) (*sarcasm*). We were setting out that night. We were going to take a plane to Portland airport in Maine, then we would drive down to Industry, Maine. It was going to be jeans and sweatshirt weather. We were near a beach and we had a house to ourselves. Apollo also made sure we had a car. That was the best the sun god could do for us.

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I'm going to tell you how it went with me and Tharin before Jocelyn remembers the trip. She can be VERY scary especially with the whole controlling the elements (don't worry, I can too). Tharin and I met a few months before Jocelyn and Hunter but at first it didn't really go anywhere. I developed a huge crush in a matter of days but I didn't think that Tharin felt the same way. Until Capture the Flag one day when the Hunters visited. It was good to see Thalia, but we weren't excited to challenge them. Annabeth and I were the main strategists along with the help of our siblings and some assistance from Jocelyn (don't tell her but she is pretty smart for being related to Percy) who was mostly busy training the new campers with Percy.

We decided to send half of the Athena Cabin, three quarters from Ares, and Percy to take out their main fighters. The Apollo Cabin would guard the flag along with any helpers from the small cabins. A few campers from Hermes and the rest of Ares would take out the guards. Then Jocelyn (who was a pretty good archer and sword fighter), Annabeth, Tharin, and four of his siblings would cover my retreat. The rest of my cabin would guard the stream so that we would have a clean getaway. It was a good plan, but things didn't go as planned. If you see what I mean.

Thalia and her friends had come up with a plan good enough to challenge ours. I HATE when my plans don't work! First off, Clarisse and about half of her siblings wouldn't fight, so we were down offence. Then Apollo and the Hunters got in a fight and 17 Apollo kids were in the infirmary. My only thought then was the fact that Tharin was okay. I was so sidetracked I made a major mistake. I forgot to tell Tharin's siblings that they were my backup. The only people covering my retreat now were Tharin and Jocelyn. While our limited frontal assault (Dang Clarisse) tried to fight off the majority of the Hunters I knew that Thalia herself would be after our flag. I would need to be quick.

We dodged a few Hunters with Jocelyn disarming them if they saw us and Tharin shooting them in the arm or leg if they didn't. We made it to where the flag was hidden. Thalia had placed it on the lower branches of a pine tree which was smart, most people would assume that she hated pine trees. There were about 20 guards out numbering us 7 to 1. This wasn't going to be easy. I drew my knife and Jocelyn brought out her silver sword (it turned into a bracelet with a blue seastone with white coral in the middle) which had been a present from her dad. She had chosen silver instead of bronze because when she was younger she had had a horrible experience with werewolves. She also had a silver pair of machetes that turned into twin wave rings that were set with sapphires. Tharin only had a bow but I told him only to shoot if the Hunter was facing the other way so they wouldn't shoot him. Then Jocelyn and I went into battle.

Disclaimer: attacking 20 girls armed with bows is not a good idea. However Jocelyn and I were doing fine until one of them released a fart arrow. I gagged and tried to stumble towards the flag but someone stopped me. Tharin pulled me into the woods and handed me his bow. "Here," he told me. Just holding his bow now was enough to almost make we faint but I tried to stay focused. I was a daughter of Athena for the gods' sakes! He continued and my heart fluttered, "I'll get the flag! You're tired and I don't want them to hurt you. Shoot them from here and try to keep them away from Jocelyn!"

I nodded and held up the bow. I was doing a terrible job and Tharin grabbed my hand adjusting my grip. I just about fell on my face but I nodded and he ran for the flag.

Meanwhile the Hunters had brought out their hunting knives and were after Jocelyn who brandished her sword. We had eliminated about half of them but now the last 10 were stalking towards Jocelyn. She flicked her wrist causing her sword to go away and twin silver machetes in her hands. They were her best weapon. I drew an arrow and fired. The arrow went off course and grazed the girl's arm. She turned with eyes full of competitive defiance and drew an arrow. I knew that she was a better shot than me and dove behind a tree. She laughed and caught me in the arm before I was out of the way. My breathing turned heavy and I stumbled. The arrow hadn't been embedded in my skin but there was a deep gash in my left arm. Just then, all of Tartarus broke loose. 5 Apollo campers, 3 Ares, and 2 Nike twins jumped into battle and started bashing the remaining Hunters. I grabbed the flag and ran it back to base. That night Tharin asked me out by the campfire in from of the entire camp. I was totally embarrassed but managed to let out a only a slightly strangled yes. When he kissed me the whole camp cheered! It was the best night of my life. Then Apollo ruined our lives.

 **Celestia's P.O.V.**

Anyways, since I had not been called on that quest, I was making my own decision. In the Roman army this would not have been accepted, but I liked the greeks so I decided that they might need a secret weapon, but either way I wasn't going to miss out on the fun. I decided that that night I could just leave a note in the Big House before I left. None of the others would know until the right time came. I was a Roman, and I could survive by myself while defending my friends.

Here's some background information: The night before they left I went back into my cabin and packed my things surreptitiously. Then I listened until I heard Tharin shuffling around the darkness getting ready to leave. I pulled my pack over my shoulder and pressed the tattoo on my upper arm so that I would be camouflaged. I crept outside before Tharin and took a small envelope out of sleeve and put it on the deck of the porch. Amid the cabins I could see figures moving in the twilight stillness. The other members of the quest. Soon they left and got into a car with Argus. Did I mention how hard Roman training is compared to Greek training? Training had completely prepared me for this. I crouched low because sometimes there is a shimmer of movement when you're running fast. The car started moving and I sprinted after them. The cool scent of dew on the grass filled the air and I whispered " _The dew is on the grass but the sun isn't shining,"_ and a there was a breeze of wind and suddenly there was a horse. Well, maybe not quite a horse, more like a glass spirit that was practically invisible. I leaped onto it's back and we raced after the car invisibly. I ran into them at the airport and Jocelyn said, "Hey Celestia, I was wondering who would follow us! Apollo foretold that we would have an unexpected guest so I bought an extra plane ticket." I thought that nobody else had seen me yet but just then Alex shimmered into existence next to me.

"Tharin said that he had heard someone moving last night!" I was always going to be surprised by these Greeks. How did they keep coming up with surprises? "Annabeth let me borrow her hat," she told me. "Me and Jocelyn are the only ones who know that you're here. I guessed that you might follow us and told Jocelyn. Hearing it from Tharin, and knowing you to be somebody who follows her own rules, it wasn't very hard to put the pieces together! I also knew about Apollo's prediction so that just made it easier!" Just then I randomly noticed a blue feather stuck in Jocelyn's sweatshirt. She noticed me staring and whispered in my ear, "I saw a venti earlier, it was about to attack a plane so I took care of it, then a security guard almost noticed me and when my wings rush shut and disappear that happens." Jocelyn liked a mix of Roman and Greek. She would also switch from english to either spanish, greek, or latin just for kicks. She really studies. She can also write several languages.

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

So I better go on with the story and I promised Alex that I won't throw a tantrum while I am telling this. That night Chiron told us to pack. One of the things I packed was a set of T- shirts and tank-tops that Chiron had given me for my last birthday. They were blue Camp Half-Blood shirts because Chiron said they went with my wings and water power. I also packed toiletries. Basically I packed what a normal person would pack for a trip to Maine in Fall. The exception was that I packed my bracelet from dad, my wave rings and a bow and quiver of arrows that Hunter had given me five minutes ago. The bow and quiver didn't have any magical properties, but it was a nice gift. Argus gave us a ride to the airport. I fell asleep on the plane and when we landed down I must admit it was beautiful. When we got to the house I was excited. It was isolated, but still pretty close to school, it was huge, and it was right on the shore of the lake Clearwater. I immediately ran and claimed the master. Unfortunately I had to share with Alex. Annabeth got a bedroom upstairs that she shared with Celestia. Percy got his own small one. Hunter and Thartin shared a bedroom right above mine. I flopped into the double twin on the right side. Alex on the left.

 **Celestia's P.O.V.**

Okay, I guess I am describing our first couple days. Thankfully it was still summer vacation so we had a couple days to get settled in. Jocelyn was the hardest. She can be - to put it mildly- very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very annoying and difficult. Not to mention Alex. The first night went okay - sort of. Percy may or may not have yelled at Jocelyn for um - how do I put this? Dumping a bathtub amount of water on his head. It was a great prank but it kept the whole - and I mean _**WHOLE**_ house up, but the next morning went okay. When I awoke I heard screaming. I grabbed my bronze push-dagger from Zeus it was still in anklet form. I ran down the stairs and saw … no monster. I saw Alex who had just opened a present from Jocelyn and Athena. It was a set of rings like Jocelyn's except that the precious stones were a magenta pinkish color. Alex put them on and flicked her wrists. The she was suddenly holding twin bronze machetes. I almost blew my top (even though I am Mercury's daughter, occasionally I pull a thunder god). I have one weapon and now two of my best friends have, like, three each! "I looked at Athena and bowed. She smiled then vanished. Jocelyn looked at me and said, "Hey, I got you something too. Well actually it was a secret admirer back at Camp." She handed me a parcel and Alex broke out laughing. For a second I wondered if it was a prank, I held it away from me and opened it. Nothing exploded so I looked in, and found a bracelet with a lightning bolt charm on it as well as a caduceus charm to represent my father and Zeus. I pulled off the caduceus charm and I was holding a bronze sword. I pulled off the lighting bolt charm and I was holding a silver dagger with lighting bolts engraved on it. "Never go without silver," said Jocelyn. "That's my rule."

"Good rule." Okay now we all had the same amount. Well Jocelyn has bow, arrows, sword, machetes, and a dagger up her sleeve, but only two are magical. Alex had dagger bracelet, machete rings, bow, and quiver. Again, only two were magical. She also had a smaller silver dagger that she always hid in her boot or sleeve.

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

My turn again, the beginning of the bad. My gift from Mom and Celestia's present from her secret admirer lifted our moods for a little while but the next day we had school. Chiron manipulated the Mist so that we would have most of the same classes but Annabeth, Celestia, Jocelyn, and I had Algebra I while the boys had Pre-Algebra. Other than that we had the same schedules. Now the reason we had Algebra but the boys had pre-al was because Jocelyn, Celestia, Annabeth, and me had been studying human classes just in case. Jocelyn loved Algebra and English the best. My personal favorites were Social Studies and English. Gym would be a breeze for all of us. When we arrived for our first day there was nothing unusual at all. We were greeted by a guy and a girl who gave us a tour of the school then showed us to our first class. Science. My least favorite. As we walked in, I paired with Tharin and Hunter paired with Jocelyn. Annabeth sat with Percy and Celestia sat at an empty table behind me. I was hoping that we wouldn't be embarrassed in front of our new classmates but of course we had to be unlucky.

The teacher walked into the room and took a seat behind his desk at the front of the class. "Hello student, today we have some new classmates joining us." Was it just me or was he staring at us weirdly, we had a weird look in his eye even though his tone was friendly. A moment later the look vanished and he smiled, "I'm going to take attendance so your new classmates will know your names and then they can introduce themselves!" I tried to push any suspicious thoughts out of my mind but a made a mental note to tell Jocelyn, Celestia, and Annabeth later. Once he had taken attendance he asked each of us to come up to the front of the class and introduce ourselves. He probably meant one by one but we all stood up simultaneously and walked to the front of the class. Mr. Smith raised his eyebrows but said nothing. The line went in this order, Percy, Annabeth, Hunter, Jocelyn, Tharin, Me, Celestia. Introductions were short and awkward.

Percy stepped forward and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. "Um, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm 16 years old, my favorite activity is swimming, and my favorite class would be marine biology." We all laughed a bit and turned the embarrassment into a game of Who-Can-Hint-At-Our-Powers-The-Most-Without-Giving-Them-Away. Annabeth was about to take her turn when Percy added one more thing, "Also, I am Jocelyn's twin brother."

Jocelyn grinned at Annabeth stepped forward next to Percy. "I'm Annabeth, I'm 16 years old, my favorite activities are reading and strategizing for outdoor games, and my favorite class would be English. Also, I'm Alex's half-sister." The class seemed confused but we didn't give them much time to think.

Hunter stepped forward and jumped right into his introduction, "My name is Hunter, I'm 16 years old, My favorite activity is archery, and my favorite class would be Sports medicine." He did good, he covered 2 of Apollo's main aspects.

Jocelyn was next and her answer was great. "My name is Jocelyn, I'm Percy's smarter twin, My favorite classes would be Algebra, Latin, and Marine Biology. My favorite activity is doing water tricks." I mentally applauded her, amazing answer. Mine, however, would be a showstopper.

Tharin was acting all "cool" and i swear I saw one blonde girl bat her eyelashes at him, I would be looking out for _her._ "Um… I'm Tharin," he started. That girl was _definitely_ giving him goo-goo eyes. "I'm 16 years old, my favorite activities are traveling and playing pranks, and my favorite classes would be Gym and Merchandizing."

My turn. I put on a brave face and stepped up next to Tharin, standing right next to him with our arms brushing. The girl I'd seen earlier looked confused, good. "I'm Alexandra and I suggest you call me Alex." The other students didn't seem to care but my fellow demigods understood the threat just fine (one time Connor Stoll had called me my full name and the next week he had spent duct taped to his bunk). "I'm 16 years old and Annabeth's half-sister." Actually, that was a lie, I was only 15 because my birthday was in a few weeks. "My favorite activities are reading, crafts, learning, strategizing for competitions, and hand-to-hand combat. My favorite classes would be Social Studies, English, Latin, and Ancient Civilizations." That girl. I _hate_ her. She was laughing at me with her friends, rolling her eyes, and batting her eyelashes at Tharin all at the same time. _**HOW DOES SOMEBODY EVEN DO THAT?**_

Celestia stepped up next to me and placed a hand on my arm, apparently she noticed the girl too. "I'm Celestia," she started. There was a rude snicker from the back. She stared at the back of the room at the trouble making boy with her icey magnetic blue eyes. He gulped. Then I shot that person a mean glare and they rolled their eyes. Keeping an eye on _him_ too. She trained her sightline on the second row where our seats were and continued talking. "I'm also 16 years old, I enjoy skiing, fitness, and art. My favorite class would be science."

We all walked back to our seats and sat down. The blonde girl made a big show of "Accidentally" bumping Tharin with her knee as he passed and giggling as she apologized. Tharin grinned and said that it was ok, oblivious to the fact that she was flirting with him. I tapped his shoulder and he grinned at me, then moved ahead. He pulled out my chair for me and smiled at me in a way only boyfriends can. The blonde girl saw us and turned as red as a tomato. I grinned but guessed that she wouldn't stop flirting just because he had a girlfriend. This was going to be a _long_ quest.

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

Okay that little bit where we introduced ourselves was hilarious. I think the best ones were mine, Alex's and Annabeth's. Celestia tried but when your father is the god of merchants and thieves, there isn't much you can do. Percy's was just hilarious. I tried to listen for the rest of the class but was a bit distracted. Our next class was Latin. What if Celestia or I started randomly speaking the language fluently for no apparent reason? I guess we could say we took it as extra credit and loved it so we kept studying. Alex understood the language and could speak a little bit, same with Annabeth, but I had studied for years and Celestia was Roman. We walked down the hall to Latin and I passed the girl who had flirted with Tharin. Alex saw me next to her and gave me a look. I nodded back at Alex. The girl came over to me (we had a few more minutes before class). "Hey, latin is one of your favorite subjects, right?" I was surprised to see that she had actually paid attention.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wanted to say, NERD ALERT!"

"Oh yeah," I could see that she was one of those 'popular girls'.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you versus me in gym. I mean, since I'm a nerd you should be able to beat me easily, right?"

"Fine, but how did you know we have gym at the same time?"

"I stole your schedule," I said as I held it up. Just then the bell rang. We had to introduce ourselves again. This time we just said our names and favorite activities, no need for more "Nerd Alert" comments. I managed to remain calm when the girl wrote " _NERD_ " on my folder in big red letters but I showed it to Hunter and he said that he was excited to see me kick her butt (later I used my influence over water liquids to take it off).

Latin actually went well. We all sat together like in Science but in this class we could talk. Well, me, Celestia, Alex and Annabeth could. The boys were stuck trying to learn Latin. The teacher had started the class by telling us we were pretty far behind and I told him in perfect latin, "Vir bonus est, alii iam copiose loqui possunt. Possumus auxilium pueri si vellem." ( _It is okay sir, some of us already can speak fluently. We can help the boys if you would like._ ) He looked stunned so I said, "Nolite Domine. Caelestibus, Alex Annabeth et accepi quoniam extra fidem. Et vidi et ecce Caelestibus discendi lingua disertus." ( _Don't worry sir. Celestia, Alex, Annabeth and I took extra credit. Celestia and I kept studying and are fluent in the language._ )

The professor grinned and responded, "Mirabilis! Please committitur a basic nomina docebat eos. Hic est index nominum tegimus fundamentum in curriculum. Si quis quaestiones sentire liberum petere. Mirabilis! vestri et erit in exemplum." (Wonderful! Please start by teaching them basic nouns. Here is a list of the basic nouns we cover in our curriculum. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Catching your companions up will be your lessons.)

I nodded and Alex stepped forward to take the list. Her response was a bit slow but I knew that she wasn't as familiar with the language as I was. "Gratias tibi. Si statim decimus mauris. Experientia docet hoc omnes boni esse." (Thank you. If we need help we will ask you immediately. This will be a good teaching experience for all of us.) Annabeth started walking to the back of the room and the rest of us followed. I waited by Hunter's desk and Alex did the same for Tharin. Whether she did this out of choice or because of the blonde girl I may never know, but it was a sweet gesture. We sat down around circular table. Celestia and I sat next to each other because we were the most fluent. Alex and Annabeth sat across from us because they we going to be our assistants of sorts. Tharin sat next to Alex, Hunter sat in between Tharin and me, and Percy sat in between Celestia and Annabeth. I almost laughed several times at the boys pronunciations. Then latin was over and it was time for lunch.

 **Celestia P.O.V.**

So, Latin was fun. So easy that I barely realized I wasn't speaking English. Unfortunately, greek wasn't my natural dialect but there wasn't a class for that (there was ancient studies and we were studying greeks but that didn't matter), so no worries. One other problem. I may or may not have forgotten to pack a lunch so Alex shared with me. Good thing I didn't go hungry, and Alex packed a delicious lunch. Maybe I should forget mine more often. Just kidding… or am I? (Alex just yelled at me and told me to leave her precious food alone. Well, so much for that plan.) After that there were a few more exceptionally boring classes that I already knew the curriculum for, since the roman legions studied other classes too. Finally, it was gym. The boy who had laughed at me earlier would regret it. I hoped we were playing something involving running since I was good at that, but either way P.E. was going to be fun. Also I hear blonde girl call Jocelyn a nerd. She was going to die out there and I got to watch. Last time I saw Jocelyn destroy someone at wrestling was Clarisse and she didn't approach Jocelyn for a week. I wondered who I would be paired with.

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

Then finally it was gym. The supposedly big showdown between me and Blondie Queen. I talked to coach before I changed and he let me go against her. I changed into my gym clothes. I was wearing my field hockey short athletic shorts and a cut off top that showed my toned abs. I was one of the only girls at Camp with an eight-pack. Blondie Queen a.k.a. Paige gulped when she saw that I wasn't a cave in chest dweeb. She was going _**DOWN!**_

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I had developed a plan to spy on the blonde girl, Paige. I approached her before the match and forced a friendly smile. She was watching Jocelyn and I patted her arm gently. "Little nervous?" I asked gently. Blondie Queen scowled at me but I could see that was just a result of her concern for her reputation if she got beat. "It's ok. You should be. Taking on Jocelyn is _never_ a good idea. I'm not trying to be mean but we are all more athletic than we look. Please be careful, she is seriously mad that you called her a nerd. Not that she isn't one, but don't tell her I said that. She is like an athletic brain I guess would be a good way to describe her."

Paige scowled a little less. She was actually buying my niceness! So stupid, it was obviously fake. "I'll be fine," she said. "Little Miss. Nerd With an Eight-Pack doesn't scare me!"

"I heard that," Jocelyn yelled. Paige gulped.

"Oh, crud," she said. I nodded sadly.

"Please be careful. Jocelyn is always harder on people who intimidate her." I was straight up lying now. The thing is, I'm a terrible liar and she was buying it!

Paige's haughty features returned with a hopeful look. "I intimidate her?"

"Totally!" I responded. "Your, pretty and popular! What could be better?" Paige seemed to contemplate that.

"I guess I am popular. And I'm _definitely_ pretty!" I was almost gagging but I managed a nod.

I help up a hand as I tried to compose myself. "Sorry," I managed. "Something. In. My throat."

Paige looked genuinely concerned, "Do you need a drink of water?" I shook my head and noticed Tharin walking this way. I grinned and he walked right over.

"Hey Tharin!" I exclaimed. "You ready for wrestling?"

He laughed and Paige swooned. "Totally! I'm wondering who I have to fight!"

Paige giggled a _totally_ girly-girl giggle and pointed at the most athletic looking kid in the class. "You should _totally_ like, fight Dylan!" Dylan was showing off for a group of girls but he looked pathetically weak next to Percy, who was standing nearby while Annabeth shooed off any hopeful groupies.

Tharin, oblivious to Blondie Queen's flirting, scoffed. "Him? Ha! I could take him and his friend with one hand behind my back!" Paige was still giving him goo-goo eyes.

"I'm sure you could, you do look _very_ strong!"

Tharin apparently was catching on because he stepped towards me and I placed my hand on his arm. "Ummm, thanks Paige. Who are you two fighting?" He had named the question mainly at me but Blondie Queen answered as fast as she could.

"I'm fighting Jocelyn," she boasted, which wasn't much of a boast considering she was about to get her butt kicked. "I like _totally_ , intimidate her!" Tharin gave me a look like: 'Is she crazy?'. When Paige saw one of her friends waving she said, "I'll be right back Alex."

"Okay," said Tharin "What the heck was that about? She intimidates Jocelyn. My gods, Alex what have you been saying?!" I whispered Jocelyn and my plan into his ear.

"Oh, you know, that actually makes a lot of sense."

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

I saw Alex talking to Paige and started to laugh my head off. We had a spy plan. Then it was finally time get on the mat. First up was Hunter and a random boy. He destroyed him. Next it was me versus Paige. This was gonna be fun! I hopped onto the mat. It was two seconds before I had gotten her in a headlock and pinned her. We went on for two more rounds. By the end she was panting and crying that she was sweaty and that her makeup got messed up and that I had chipped a nail that was covered in a ghastly hot pink polish. I hadn't even broke a sweat and definitely hadn't panted. I laughed and hopped off the mat. Coach said that was the first time anyone had taken down someone so fast. He gave a me medal. Next it was Alex against one of Paige's friends. Same as me she crushes her. Second best time. I beat her by 2 seconds and she beat Hunter and Tharin by 3. They had tied. Next it is running. First up is Celestia and the boy that snickered at her. When he saw me looking he backed up quick. I guess he was scared of me.

 **Celestia's P.O.V.**

Ha ha ha, now to the fun part. Apparently you get to choose what activity to do if you get lucky and get to pick because of the coach. I had chosen a sprint across the gym floor back and forth fifty times. There would be two seconds for a break between each lap. I was so happy. This was basically the perfect challenge. In training I had excelled at this from the day I started. The coach said, "On your marks, get set, go!"

And we were off. For the first thirty laps I didn't get tired. A glass of water would have been nice, but it wasn't necessary. The boy wasn't able to keep up after the twentieth lap. At thirty I paused to survey the room who was looking on wide-eyed except for the camp half-bloods. They had already seen me run hundreds of times. Jocelyn and Hunter and the kids who had already wrestled didn't have to go. Paige had the most hilarious look on her face. After that I resumed with no trouble till I finished. It was fairly easy especially since it was a fairly small gym. In the legion it would have been a hundred laps under the hot sun outside but without a time limit. Also it would be in the arena and we would have to circle it twice for one lap. Well, mortals made my life simpler, complete mortals, that is. After that all of us campers goofed around while other kids had to attempt the same task I had done since the coach would not let anyone change it. Oh, this adventure was such fun.

Jocelyn's P.O.V.

I think we all enjoyed seeing Celestia outrun the boy, even if she didn't merit a medal. As I looked down and fingered the 'gold' medal around my neck (I was pretty sure it was just brass, but it was still shiny), it started growing warm, so warm in fact that I took it off and lay it on the floor. That was a bad idea, which resulted in there being a charred circle of wood near the edge of the gym floor. As I stared at it I started to feel dizzy. I wondered if being annoyed with someone took energy. I reached down to pick it up and stuff it in my pocket. My eyelids were drooping, and then I remembered why. FYI, getting up at three in the morning is not fun in any way except that you get to watch everyone else be grumpy too. I used my hands and brushed the cinders off then used a trick Percy had taught me (he has to know a few things). I concentrated and put my and on the surface. A few seconds later cold water was seeping back into the floor and repairing it. This takes extra energy because normally you can't do this unless you know how, but I did because I was so awesome. Well, maybe I was just tired so I couldn't tell I was being weird. Recommended: DON'T WAKE UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING! Getting school supplies is not worth it even if you turn up in class unprepared. The house we were renting was so far from the school that we had to drive all the way plus pick up school supplies that _somebody_ (Percy) had forgotten to get last them night like we had planned. Anyways, as I was saying I had put the medal in my pocket which was getting uncomfortably warm when thankfully gym ended. I ran into the locker room. Celestia followed me, getting suspicious.

"What are you hiding?" she asked me.

I took the medal out of my pocket and showed it to her. Thankfully my shorts weren't harmed, but the medal was still steaming. Celestia's eyes narrowed as she examined it. Finally, she handed it back to me with a look of wonder on her face.

"Jocelyn, you have found one of the last olympian medals. If you have godly blood in your veins it will grant you the power of enhanced speed and strength. You must be careful. Many people would kill to have this. Guard it wisely."

Then she turned out of the locker room and left. The medal had cooled down so I put it back in the pocket. Maybe it really was gold after all. Score! One olympic medal in gym class and I destroyed Paige. Best day ever. Gym was also that last period.

Alex's P.O.V

Gym was, well, I'll put it _interesting_. I couldn't hang out with my friends or else Paige would notice, so I was stuck listening to her complaining about Jocelyn. Awkward because Jocelyn was my friend. And we were like sisters. Of course, it is nice to have a break from them once in awhile (Just kidding Joce! :-P). Paige and her other glamorous gossipers had not participated in that after Paige's fail, but had sat there in a huddle with me (now included! Ugggg!) and discussed different ways to do their hair. I was bored out of my mind. Who does that?! Ponytail, down, messy bun. All a girl needs to know. Braids are cool looking but not practical. Well I guess I do dye my hair purple at the tips, but still, not the same. They did seem to be in a pretty malicious mood because they had started to unconsciously take their makeup out and started giving the bleachers a makeover with masquara. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Paige trusted me more now so my current mission was complete. The next phase was going to be terrible. I had to go to a _sleepover_ at her house and set up a game of truth or dare. Luckily, I had a few more weeks before that step went into action. Getting back to the house was a total relief. The girls hung out in me and Jocelyn's bedroom for a little while while the boys played video games. We talked about boys, Paige, and gym then sparred for an hour and a half. _Definitely_ not normal teens. After that, we took took turns in the showers, dried our hair or put it in a messy bun or on Jocelyn's case a braid, and went downstairs to challenge the boys on the Xbox.

The video games were fun. The boys won the first round and I sat out then Celestia sat out and we kicked their butts! Jocelyn and Annabeth had picked up a few tricks from the first round and I was there to help more with strategizing so it wasn't that hard.

 **Celestia's P.O.V.**

I feel so bad for Alex. That must be terrible to sit around with Paige and the Gossip Girls (us CHB girls' nickname for Paige's friends. It was Blondie Queen and the Gossip Girls) doing nothing. And she had to go to the sleepover next week. I knew that it was all for some plan of her and Jocelyn's but I felt terrible. Anyways, I was quite interested about the medal Jocelyn had received. I had the feeling it was more that just chance that it had showed up here. Perhaps there was a demigod in this school descended from one of the original Olympic athletes. If so, and they were also half god, that meant i would be noticeable and that they would probably be dangerous. I had a feeling that we would find out who they were, although whether or not we would like that process was questionable. Finding out who demigods were was not usually a peaceful/painless. Process. That led me to wonder whether Alex would discover anybody at the sleepover. Those were particularly good for unearthing demigods chaotically. Later that day I fenced with Jocelyn with my new sword and she cheated (she just told me that I cheated because I went invisible).

 **Jocelyn's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I noticed something weird in air. I didn't realize what it was until Alex woke up a second later and said, "Furry!"

We ran outside, and low and behold I was face to face with my old teach. Mrs. Dodds.

"Hi," I said. I relaxed once I realized it wasn't one of her sisters. Mrs. Dodds hated Percy but no so much me.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Sup?"

"Nothing."  
"What do you want?


End file.
